The Costume
by xXxMahiruxXx
Summary: Lavi has a surprise for Yuu. What will happen?  Drabble.  Rated T just in case


Kanda sighed as he stared at the calendar. October 31. For Kanda it was any other day. He sighed as he opened his room's door, wanting to go down to the cafeteria for something to eat. It was dinner time, and he was in the mood for his favourite food, soba. Already standing and grinning like an idiot was a certain red-haired exorcist. There was a gleam in his visible eye, he had white rabbit ears on his head, along with a black shirt and white pants, and he was holding a black bag in his right hand.

Kanda pointed to the bag. "What is that?"

Lavi grinned mischievously. "It's a surprise, Yuu."

Kanda growled. "Don't call me by my first name. Now what's in the bag?"

"Well…" The redhead reached into the bag and pulled out a clump of something orange and furry and handed them to the long-haired exorcist. Kanda couldn't tell what they were. "Put them on." The clump fell apart to reveal a pair of tiger ears and a tail.

"No way." Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Why would I do something stupid like that?"

Lavi laughed teasingly, "Come on, Yuu! It's Halloween."

Kanda glared at the redheaded teen. "I am NOT wearing that, baka usagi!"

"But Yuu…"

"I told you not to call me by my first name." Kanda sighed in annoyance.

"Come on, Yuu. Yuu! Please?" There was a hint of a whine in Lavi's voice.

Kanda's expression softened a bit, but he was still irked at the usage of his first name. "No. "

"Please, Yuu?" Lavi was smiling and Kanda found himself giving in.

"Fine, but just this once. ONLY this once," Kanda sent the other teen a look, proving just how much he meant it.

Lavi's eyes lit up."Let's go trick or treating!"

Kanda blinked. "Trick or what?"

The redhead laughed as he explained to the other teen the rules of trick or treating.

The dark-haired teen let out a small gasp. "You want me to what?"

"Come on, Yuu. It'll be fun." Lavi put the animal ears on his friend, who protested when the redhead was about to put the tail on.

"I can do that myself." Luckily for Kanda he was wearing casual black pants instead of his usual exorcist uniform, so it was fairly effortless getting the tail on; though he felt utterly ridiculous wearing such things.

The two of them travelled for a bit until they came across a town. The two of them went door to door trick or treating. Kanda felt silly the whole time, but Lavi kept encouraging him, even when they both kept getting weird looks from the older adults handing out candy. A few hours later the two of them got bored of walking around. The pillowcases they were carrying around were already half full.

"Hey, Yuu? You want to call it quits?"

Kanda scowled at hearing his first name. "I feel ridiculous, so yes."

Lavi laughed. "But you look adorable." The redhead was teasing and this only flustered Kanda more. The two teen exorcists arrived back at the Black Order. It was quiet as they walked down the hallway. Lavi followed Kanda back to Kanda's room.

"Baka usagi, I can't believe you talked me into that. And saying I look adorable, do you want to die?" Kanda glared at the red-haired teen.

"But it's true. I've always found you adorable, Yuu." Lavi looked at him with serious eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Kanda wondered just why the hell he had agreed in the first place. He looked at his red-haired friend, feeling a little flustered. Was Lavi really serious about what he had just said? Why would he even say such a thing? Realization hit him. Why hadn't that completely repulsed him? If it had been anyone else asking, he wouldn't have agreed; he wouldn't have given in. So why for Lavi? He looked at the redhead again who was now smiling, as slight flush on his face. Realization struck the dark haired teen again. It was_ because_ it was Lavi. He _liked _Lavi.

"Yuu?" A slight frown crossed the redheaded teen's face. "You're awfully silent. Did what I said disgust you?" Lavi laughed. "It was a joke."

"Baka usagi." Kanda pulled his red-haired friend close to him, pressing his lips to the other's in a hesitant kiss. When Kanda pulled away he searched Lavi's face for some kind of reaction. He saw surprise, then confusion, then happiness.

"Oh, Yuu!" Lavi grinned at Kanda as he leaned in, connecting their lips once again.


End file.
